The 7 Big Children
by caymanislands
Summary: The Third Titan War is upon us. Follow the story though Percy, Leo, and lot's of new characters perspective. Follow the Heroes as they fight the battle of their lives, and try to prevent a prophecy from happening. My first fanfiction so please give my pointers.
1. Chapter 1

The Discovery

Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus characters don't belong to me, they belong to Rick Riordan. _

I was walking down the beach at camp, Camp Half-blood, the best place on Earth. Of course it's one out of two of the only safe places for half-bloods.

Camp Half-blood is in Long Island, New York, it's the safest place for Greek demigods to live. Camp Jupiter is the Roman equivalent of Camp Half-blood, it's in California.

Sorry I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. Yes the Greek Gods do still exist, when they come down to Earth sometimes they fall in love with mortals and the result of that is people like me; half-bloods. We are half Greek god and half mortal, which makes us stronger nut it does come with a few catches. Some being that we can be killed by both mortal and god-like weapons, we can't use cellphones because it's like sending up a flare saying 'Here I am monster, come and kill me', and they more powerful your godly parent is the more monsters will come for you.

Now of course me being a son of Poseidon makes me one of the few demigods that attract monsters and trouble like a magnet. I'm only saying that because I'm a child of the Big Three, the Big Three are the three eldest gods, and brothers. There's Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades, Zeus rules the skies, Poseidon rules the seas, and Hades rules the underworld.

I wasn't supposed to be born, the Big Three made a pact after World War II to never have any more children because they're too powerful, but they all broke the oath. Zeus broke it twice; the first time was his daughter Thalia, who's now a Hunter of Artemis, the second time was his son Jason. Something different about the Grace siblings is that they are bio-logically related, they were born to the same mother only when Thalia was born Zeus was in his Greek form, but when Jason was born Zeus was in his Roman form. Poseidon only broke the oath once with me. Finally Hades never actually broke the oath because his children Nico, Bianca, and Hazel were all born before the oath was made, he hid Nico and Bianca in the Locus Hotel and Casino for 70 years, they never aged, and sadly Bianca died when I was 14. Hazel died and was in the Underworld where Nico found her and brought her back into the land of the living.

Here is the story of the Third Titan War.


	2. Chapter 2

New Arrivals

Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus characters don't belong to me, they belong to Rick Riordan._

Percy's POV

I was sitting on the beach looking out at the ocean; I was getting up to walk back to the cabins when I was tackled. "Hey Perce, Chiron wants to speak with you and Annabeth after breakfast." "Ok thanks Leo" I replied as I continued walking towards my cabin. My cabin is Cabin 3, gods are the odd numbers and goddesses are the even, I'm currently the only person living in Cabin 3. My half-brother Tyson stays here when he comes to visit, Tyson isn't exactly a demigod, he's a Cyclops. We met when I was 12 and since then he's been staying with dad in his palace building things for him. Anyway, I walked into my cabin, changed into a fresh change of clothes; well I wouldn't exactly say fresh, it was in one of the many piles of clothes that have been staying on the floor of my cabin.

On my way to the dining pavilion I passed the Athena Cabin, I wondered whether I should wait on Annabeth. I decided against it, figuring she would already be at breakfast. I walked into the dining pavilion, walked straight to my table, and sat myself in the center. "Hey, hey Percy!" I heard somebody yelling at me. I turned my head towards the voice and saw Jason motioning for me to move down on the bench towards him. Jason looked around almost as if he was making sure no one saw him talking to me. "Did Chiron tell you that he called Thalia to come to camp?" Jason whispered, "No he hasn't told me anything, but Leo did tell me that Chiron wanted to talk to me and Annabeth after breakfast," I whispered back, not quite sure why I was whispering. "Tell me everything he says, please, if he called Thalia here it must be really important." Jason practically begged me, "Alright Jason, I'll tell you everything he says," "Thanks Perce, I really appreciate this." I moved back to the middle of my bench and tried to eat my breakfast, but I had this gut feeling that whatever Chiron had to tell us was going to be trouble.

I met Annabeth outside of the Big House, she looked nervous. "Annabeth did I forget to tell you that Jason told me during breakfast that Chiron called Thalia here too," I stammered out as I could feel Annabeth's annoyed gaze burning the side of my head.

"You're such a Seaweed Brain," I heard Annabeth mumble as she looked at the door of the Big House again. "But I'm your Seaweed Brain, Wisegirl," I teased. I quickly placed a quick kiss on Annabeth's cheek, and walked into the Big House.


End file.
